Condena
by CanYouReadMyMind
Summary: Bella ha sufrido todo lo imaginable por su amor, hasta por fin conseguirlo. Ser fuerte es su sello....pero su carne es débil. Cómo resistirse a un cuerpo tan exquisito? La tentación será su propia condena. Bella / ?


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Meyer. Por mi escasa cuota de creatividad sobre sus personajes, no recibo ni un peso.

"**So eager for eternal damnation"****  
Edward Cullen, **_**New Moon**_**, Chapter 24, p.546**

_**Bella recién casada aguarda ansiosa por su transformación; o mejor dicho, por su eternal damnation, tal como a su esposo le pareció mejor definir.**_

_**Pero será precisamente ésa la real, su verdadera condena?**_

_**Bella aún es frágil....y en más de un sentido. Verán si no!**_

*****

Qué hacía allí en el estacionamiento?  
Qué hacía allí en el estacionamiento, acorralada?  
Qué hacía allí en el estacionamiento de los Cullen, acorralada y a un solo paso de su "auto-condena"?

Bella no entendía lo que estaba pasando.  
Sospechaba sin embargo que esa sensación de seminconsciencia podía tratarse de algún mecanismo de defensa, de algún recurso de la mente que le concedía el favor de negar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
Algo cuyas consecuencias implicarían un dolor nada comparable al que le habían anticipado sufriría en su transformación. Superior sin duda a cualquier otra dolencia física por la que hubiera atravesado, ya que no involucraría su cuerpo sino su corazón todavía humano....un dolor profundo que no terminaría en ella, y que en cambio se proyectaría infinitamente hacia los que ahora constituían, por propia elección, su familia.

Bella seguía sin entender lo que pasaba.  
Si tan sólo minutos antes de ingresar al estacionamiento alguien le hubiera prevenido de su vulnerabilidad, se hubiera echado a reir. Una mujer como ella, con la experiencia a cuestas de tanta de lucha vivida? Qué va!  
Ser fuerte era su sello. Lo había sido todo lo que una humana era capaz. Se había enfrentado a cualquier peligro conocido, había peleado contra todo lo imaginable por su amor, hasta conseguirlo y ahora....estaba a punto de sucumbir débil ante los encantos de otro hombre.  
Alguien en quien, para su propia sorpresa, jamás antes había reparado.  
Alguien que la incitaba a caer en la trampa.  
Definitivamente impensado.  
Pero es que podría la tentación nublar su voluntad?

Sí podía.  
Por mucho que Bella intentara en ese momento reprimir su traicionera, humana femeneidad, no lo estaba consiguiendo con éxito. Acaso alguien se atrevería a culparla por sentirse atraída por aquel cuerpo tan exquisitamente esculpido?  
Un cuerpo hermoso como el de su Edward, pero distinto....más contundente, más compacto. Un conjunto perfecto de músculos en escandalosa armonía que ahora la rodeaban, aún sin tocarla.

Necesitaba ir esa misma tarde a Seattle, por eso había bajado al estacionamiento. Pero los brazos de él apoyados contra el coche formaban un cerco al cual sortear era una tarea irrisoria desde el vamos. Acorralada contra el Bentley blanco, albergaba aún la esperanza de poder abrir la puerta y abordarlo, tan pronto como aquel descarado se lo permitiera. Ni la llave había logrado introducir antes que esa impresionante figura masculina la frenara por detrás.  
Medir fuerzas con aquel hombre y escapar? Ni lo intentaría....aunque quedarse allí petrificada implicaba darle minutos de ventaja a él y su penetrante, felina mirada.

Fue justo cuando intentó abrazarla.

- Ok, de acuerdo. Esto no es gracioso. Y no es que esté en uno de esos días, tú sabes.....voy a Seattle, ando de prisa sino te importa -intentó ella como salida airosa.

El tipo estudió la reacción de Bella con una frescura casi insolente, al tiempo que se mordía el labio, obligándola a desviar la atención hacia aquella boca carnosa y peligrosamente seductora.

- Acaso estás loco? Dime que sólo es un chiste.

No lo parecía.  
Él ni se inmutó. Su mano rodeó la cintura de Bella, dejando inequívoca su intención de mayor contacto.

- Que no te imaginas que Edward vendrá por ti y destruirte será para él un paseo por el parque?

Él contuvo una carcajada. Pero su expresión dejó enseguida la arrogancia inicial, para dar paso a una sonrisa abierta y ojos chispeantes. Como si fuese necesario más despliegue de encanto! Vestía pantalones de gabardina muy ligera y una camiseta negra que no dejaba una sola curva de su torso sin develar. Se mantenía a sólo centímetros, todavía sin tocarla. Por eso, un nuevo intento de ella por darse la vuelta y colocar las llaves en la puerta del auto, provocó el inoportuno roce de cuerpos.  
En ese mismo instante Bella pudo sentir su masculinidad como hubiera nunca preferido hacerlo.....

- No...esto no está bien -suplicó- Pero qué..qué estás haciendo? Quítate ya! Qué parte de que soy una mujer casada te has pasado por alto?  
- Sé perfectamente con quién estás casada -sonrió él, triunfante con las llaves ahora en su mano.  
- Acaso no temes? Es que no te has puesto a pensar? Por Dios, qué diablos te sucede? Devuélveme esas llaves ya! -reclamó al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo pudo Alice no haber predicho este momento.  
Aunque ya se lo había advertido Edward: el futuro no siempre estaba al alcance de las visiones de su hermana.

Ok, esto era entonces lo que quedaba por hacer: gritaría con todas sus fuerzas y su débil aullido humano sería audible a la distancia.  
En el proceso estaba, dando instrucciones a los labios para producir algún sonido, cuando se encontró con los de él fugazmente rozando los suyos. Su reacción fue inmediata e impulsiva; acto seguido le estampó una cachetada de lleno en su mejilla izquierda.

- Impresionante tu derecha! -devolvió él sin siquiera moverse un centímetro y con una sonrisa burlona que debilitó aún más las escasas defensas de Bella- Aunque no comprendo porqué te pones tan agresiva conmigo....vamos Bella....tú nunca has estado con un hombre, has de necesitar saber lo que se siente.....ven, déjate llevar, sí? Si yo fuera Edward.....

Si él fuera Edward! Clarísimo estaba que no lo era. Edward era pura caballerosidad y ese tipo no parecía tener ese vocablo en su diccionario. Edward apelaba al don de la palabra; ése parecía convencido de que sólo con sus atributos físicos bastaba. Edward seducía a fuego lento.....en cambio aquel descarado no dudó un segundo en pasear su boca hasta estremecer con su aliento el cuello desnudo de la sra Cullen.....

Qué insolencia compararse con Edward. Ella a Edward lo amaba. Lo amaba....sí, sí, por Dios, lo amaba! Lo amaba!

Cómo podía entonces vibrar de esa forma con el contacto de otro hombre?  
Qué era ésto ?  
Y el amor?

Bella temblaba como una hoja. Los dedos de él ya habían traspasado la solapa de su blusa y se dirigían por el hombro hacia su pecho, en un movimiento serpenteante que enredaba el bretel de su ropa interior y lo delataba como un experto en estas cuestiones.  
Uno, dos, tres botones no parecían ser obstáculo alguno para esas manos exquisitas, que abarcaban ahora sin piedad todo su contorno.  
Ya no ofrecía resistencia.

Era iluso siquiera pensar en oponerse y claro....Bella claudicó.  
Su cabeza se balanceó con todo su peso hacia atrás, mientras las manos de él la sostenían por la nuca y la sensación de aquella boca desbordada recorriéndola desde el lóbulo hasta la yugular le generó el primer espasmo de placer.

- No te decía yo que era mejor así? Eso es....bien....ahí vamos Bella, suéltate!  
- Por favor...no más...por favor detente aquí! Qué estamos haciendo? - fue su súplica.

En vano sus ruegos. Quedaba claro que el tipo no daría marcha atrás.  
Bella se debatía entre el placer y el desconcierto. En qué momento el rechazo de plano se había transformado en ternura, en qué momento lo que le quedaba de sensatez dio paso al deseo brutal?  
Y todavía sin poder enfrentarlo a los ojos, continuaba gozando con la humedad de aquellos labios carnosos sobre su cuello.

Quitó por fin su blusa. El metal helado de las puertas del Bentley contra la espalda al descubierto de Bella parecían no querer ser la excepción.....todo había sido frío en relación al amor desde su llegada a Forks!  
No pudo evitar estremecerse.

Él se apiadó.  
- Anda, entra - indicó luego de abrir la puerta del conductor y accionar las trabas. La invitó suavemente a recostarse sobre el asiento trasero, al tiempo que se despojaba él mismo de su ropa.

Bella sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilar. No discernía qué era más perturbador; si el olor a cuero encerado de los flamantes asientos, el delicado perfume que emanaba de aquel hombre o la imagen de su torso perfecto que ahora mismo tenía sobre sí, invitando a sus manos a recorrerlo.

Entre la confusión de caricias y besos desbocados, surgió una nueva súplica:  
- No me hagas daño. Promete que no. -pidió ella con un hilo de voz.  
- No te haré daño físico, Bella. Pero no prometo que no salgas de alguna otra forma herida.  
Sus ojos se crisparon. Sentía tanta rabia por aquel hombre....pero tanto deseo al mismo tiempo!.  
- Eres....eres....lo peor! Te odio, te odiaré mientras viva!  
- Tus recuerdos humanos serán borrosos cuando te conviertas - y dicho ésto, la calló con su boca sedienta.

Otro torbellino de sensaciones y Bella vio nublarse de a poco su consciencia. Nuevamente se entregó a su verdugo, dejándose llevar. Qué otra cosa podía hacer. No ofreció la mínima resistencia ante la descarada invitación de él a quitarse sus jeans, tras lo cual ni un milímetro separaba ambas caderas. Él no detenía su viaje desde las mejillas hasta los pechos de Bella, que a esta altura ya no contenía sus gemidos.

Y finalmente entró en ella.  
La penetró dulcemente, aunque con autoridad. Sostenía con sus fornidos brazos cada arqueo de su espalda virgen, con movimientos suaves pero certeros, regulando la intensidad conforme los sutiles gestos de dolor y placer de su compañera casual.

Bella gemía y rogaba que aquel hombre no se detuviera. Íntimamente había decidido permitir que fuera él quien acabara con su virtud y entonces....por qué no gozar del momento tanto como él?. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una dulce entrega hasta el final.

- Bella.....- murmuró él.

Pronunció su nombre al percibir las primeras contracciones de su vientre. Y luego dio rienda suelta él mismo a su propio placer.

Exhaustos, con sus ojos enfrentados aún húmedos de la excitación, se acurrucaron el uno al otro.  
Sumida en un estado de seminconsciencia, Bella no acababa de comprender el significado de la mirada que ahora él le devolvía, tan dulce y tan dominante, con tanta devoción y tanta dureza a la vez. Recuperó el habla para prometer:  
- Voy a herirte de muerte yo misma cuando sea una verdadera Cullen.  
- Y yo estaré esperando.....para convencerte de que conviertas esa energía en otro momento inolvidable para ambos - le respondió, mientras la caricia más suave que recordara en mucho tiempo descendía por su mejilla y barría con sus lágrimas.

No podía odiarlo más.  
Se preguntaba si una vez transformada, podría volver a sentir así.... De seguro tendría que existir algún otro mecanismo de placer que reemplazara y funcionara tan a la perfección como sus actuales hormonas humanas. Necesitaba creer que si lo había!

- Dime tan sólo una cosa - la rabia se le notaba en la voz- cómo es que Edward no ha leído en tu mente lo que acaba de suceder?

Los hábiles dedos de él no abandonaban su rostro. Bella sabía que nunca olvidaría esas caricias.  
- Su don tampoco funciona conmigo. Además él está confiado. En especial cuando me ha encargado a mí protegerte, recuerdas?

Bella seguía sin entender porqué aquello había pasado.  
Agachó la cabeza, aún temblaba, sentía los coletazos del placer sin nombre que acababa de experimentar.  
Él seguía oliendo exquisito; a futuro se lo cruzaría una y mil veces, pero a ella ya nunca más le sería indiferente aquel perfume.  
Volvió hacia atrás la cabeza, turbada.  
Se prometió a sí misma que su esposo jamás se enteraría de todo ésto. Lo lograría como fuera, recurriría al truco más patético con tal de fingir el seguir siendo virgen.  
Y al tiempo que su promesa cobraba status de juramento, se preguntaba si cargar consigo el secreto, no constituiría su real condena.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez Edward la haría vibrar de la misma manera en que acababa de hacerlo Emmet.

Sí, sin duda esa sería su real condena.

FIN


End file.
